Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relates to a cover anchor clip.
Related Art
A cover anchor clip described in JPA No. 2013-132328 is disposed inside a seat pad (foam body). The cover anchor clip is a resin clip that restrains a cover member at the pad in a state in which the cover anchor clip is engaged with a lead-in member attached to the cover member covering the seat pad.
The cover anchor clip includes a base section, first and second tabs stand up from the base section so as to maintain a specific interval to each other, a restriction protrusion provided at the first tab and projecting out toward a second tab side, and an engagement tab that is provided at the second tab, extending obliquely downward and anchoring the lead-in portion such that the lead-in portion cannot be pulled out.
The cover anchor clip may be employed in a vehicle seat with an inbuilt air bag. In such cases, when the air bag deploys, the cover of the seat is pressed by the air bag from the inside of the seat. When the air bag presses the cover from the inside, a force to pull the cover anchor clip out from the foam body acts on the cover anchor clip through the cover.